Deadpool vs Hit Girl
Deadpool vs Hit Girl is the third installment of Epic KeeperAction Rap Battles Mancha - Deadpool Hit Girl - Leannaire Kick-Ass - Justin Written by Jimmy Painter, Jay, Skeeptieel, Daniel, Eduar and Leannaire Thumbail by Geon0510 Beat by Kustom Lyrics Deadpool I can’t believe I’m against a little girl playing pretend You are the sad little baby who really has no friends! I have the wits, strengths, and intelligence of an entire militia beat you down to the ground like my name is Mother Russia Me winning this fight? That’s one of the more possible theories Your hairstyle and weapons are lamer than your comic series I’m about to disconnect this disrespect and own you like a stage direct I give a direct that you correct that awful ketchup blood effect So go ahead, I dare you, you can sever me and cut off my limbs! Cause trust me I could do the the same but the only difference is that I’ll live!!!! Hit Girl Oh hey what's up, this little bitch is back! Time to put down this Deathstroke rip off and give another attack I'll bring some Kick Ass, hell I’ll even make a seque However, Deadpool’s first verse seems to be a shitty prequel! I can’t believe I gotta teach you another lesson First to understand you need to choose a better weapon your powers are useless what makes you think you can harm me Off you go to Comic Con with your lame cosplay army You always lose and will never get the girl but that's fine since the closest you ever got was last appearing in issue 69! Deadpool I can’t take you seriously with that store bought mask Talk one more time, and i’ll show you how to ‘Kick-Ass’ I’ll break you in every way, like the fourth wall, so back away With a ‘Bam!’ and a ‘Pow!’ you’ll get owned the Deadpool way. You think just because you can swear your cool? Grow up like a normal kid, and focus at school With hand to hand combat, and assassination You have the worst fx while I’m the best in animation What kind of a name is Hit Girl? You defeated yourself in this fight. shoot you out of this battle and then… I’m touching myself tonight Hit Girl Make up your damn mind! A new strategy coming every 5 seconds A force with Kick Ass And Hit Girl should not to be reckoned (Kick Ass joins in) Kick Ass: People hardly know you, how the hell did you get a movie You ripped off Spider Man's style Hitgirl: while yours is unrealistic and goofy Kick Ass: Is this too much to comprehend or will you just apprehend buts here’s what I recommend that you back away from my friend Hitgirl: you need to realise you're actually annoying rather than funny or clever Kick Ass: Just wait a few years deadpool, soon you will be forgotten forever HitGIrl: You say that you are on top but honestly, you need to stay low, Both: We've won this battle so here comes a taste of fucking KO!